you cannot be related
by xxGrimmxx
Summary: The same move, but with a twist, what if there was a girl to challenge handsome rob, and she happens to be Lyle's sister, well read and find out.
1. napster?

"We need a new addition to the crew" Charlie stated talking to Lyle through a video connection.

"I should be able to dig someone up" he replied typing furiously at the key-pad, he smirked.

"Actually I got one right here… they go by Alex cooper and they happen to be a close relative." Lyle replied, Charlie smiled.

"Send in any information on them." Charlie said closing the window; Lyle picked up his phone and called the new recruit.

**Somewhere else**

I woke up to my phone playing 'sunshine of you love' I rolled off my bed landing on the floor; as I scrambled for the phone, picking it up I flipped it open.

"This better be good Lyle" I said angry.

"How would you like to go to Italy?" he asked I could tell he was smirking.

"I'll pack, when do I need to be at the airport?" I asked grabbing a back-pack, I began to throw clothing, and assortment of weapons, computer gear, and objects to hot wire cars and just plain mess them up, I grabbed some protein bars.

"Oh about the next 20 minutes" he said laughing.

"Im going to kill you Lyle" I said slipping on the floor and falling right onto my butt.

"How's the weather?" I asked.

"Cold" he replied.

"Good" I stated then hung up, grabbing a pair of blue knee high sweatpants, and a green tie-dye half sleeve shirt. I grabbed my orange and white stripped hoodie, and my back pack. Running down to my mini cooper. I hopped in, turning on the car I slammed onto the acceleration and flew out of the parking garage, I flipped on the radio.

I've had a little bit too much

All of the people start to rush

(Start to rush by)

A dizzy twister dance

Can't find my drink or man

Where are my keys, I lost my phone

What's going on on the floor?

I love this record baby

But I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

**I sped about going seventy miles per hour, I checked my mirror to see a cop I smirked and went faster swerving through back roads.**

I can't remember but it's alright, alright

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-doo-doo

**I swerved down a small alley way only big enough for my car.**

Just dance, gonna be okay

Duh-duh-duh-duh

Dance, dance, dance

Ju-ju-ju-just dance

**Flying out of a back alley, the cop had gotten stuck, as my mini cooper slid through, laughing I turned up the radio.**

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth

How'd I turn my shirt inside out?

(Inside out right)

Control your poison babe

Roses with thorns they say

And we're all gettin' hosed tonight

What's going on on the floor?

I love this record baby

But I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright, alright

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance, gonna be okay

Duh-duh-duh-duh

Dance, dance, dance

Ju-ju-ju-just dance

* * *

I pulled into the airport, giving me only a couple minutes to get in; I paid for my parking and ran out, with my bag and skid to a halt, feeling pain in my feet I looked down.

"Stink bombs" I mumbled looking at my bare feet, I shook my head and walked over to get my ticket.

"Starling" I said, as politely as possible.

"Yes her you go the plane is just getting ready to leave." She said handing me my ticket; I handed over my back pack, I walked over to the boarding area and went through customs I showed my passport.

"Have a nice flight" i nodded and walked through and onto the plane I sat in first class.

"Lyle you spoil me" I said, take off was fast and I soon fell asleep.

**Couple hours later**

I woke up to the flight attendant shaking me.

"Were here miss." She said smiling I nodded in thanks, I stood stretching.

"Mmm, like chocolate mousse" I said walking off the plane I went through customs, I grabbed my bag at the turn around then looked around for Lyle, I spotted him waving I smiled and ran over jumping on him for a hug, he fell over me fallowing.

"Uh Alex air" Lyle said gasping I laughed standing I pulled him up, I giggled, Lyle scanned me.

"You look different" he said smiling I looked down at myself, I'm tall, equally proportioned, short brown hair, brown eyes, and a baby face, yet I looked like an adult and being well endowed in the ahmm chest area helps.

"So shall we go?" I asked, he nodded, we got in the car, I threw my back pack in the trunk.

"The guys are going to freak" Lyle said I raised an eyebrow.

"They've never really worked with a girl before" he explained, he began to drive to where we would take a boat into the city.

"So information" I stated he handed me a laptop.

"Ok, here we go" I said cracking my knuckles, I began typing opening the appropriate files.

"Hmm, left ear, napster?" I asked scrunching my nose.

"You're still stuck on that?" I asked shaking my head laughing he shifted in his seat.

"Oh look were here" he said, I stayed silent as he parked then we got out and found a guy waiting in the speedboat.

"So where do we meet them?" I asked.

"Full of questions aren't we, well the job starts tomorrow, tonight were going to relax, and brief you." He said relaxing I nodded. It took us only a couple of minutes before we made it to the hotel they were staying at, we got out and walked into the hotel I looked to see three men sitting in the lobby I was about to head over.

"Wait, I'll give you an entrance" Lyle said I just complied and sat where I had stopped, he walked over to them, I saw him giving a slight twitch of his hand that was my entry, I stood. Picking up my bag I headed over smiling when I stopped in front of them Lyle smirked and I smiled at their reaction.

"So guys this is Alex cooper starling my sister" Lyle said in pride.

"You're telling me she is your sister, I don't believe it man" the guy I knew as left ear said, I smirked.

"I agree with left ear there's no way your two are related" I guy said he had an Australian accent, and by the way he talked and sat, he had a large ego.

"Yeah basically impossible im still crossing my fingers in hope im adopted" I said, Lyle pushed me I just smirked.

"Well you guys know my name so?" I stated waiting.

"Im Steve" the short greasy looking weasel said, not that I judge, but there is just something about him.

"Handsome rob" the Australian said.

"Left ear" the quieter guy said, I smiled.

"Cool well call me cooper, or Alex." I said shifting my bag.

"Well I'm extremely tired so what room do I get?" I asked they looked between each other.

"Well you see you either have to room with rob or Steve" Lyle said.

"I'll take Rob" I said a little too fast, making me blush.

"To bad Steve I was rooting for you, fallow me sweetheart." Rob said I grimaced at Lyle who didn't look very sympathetic.

_Oh this will be fun._

* * *

alex: alrigh hope you enjoyed this, rate and message and remember flames are used to boil my noodles_  
_


	2. MrSmooth

alex: hello, well this chapter will be shorter only because im having writers block.

* * *

I fallowed behind rob, we hopped into the elevator well I did earning a curious glance from rob, I smiled as I bounced. We were at our floor in no time; we walked down the hall to room five thirty-two. Rob used the key card and I walked in, I examined the surroundings.

"Not bad" I stated nodding I walked through the foyer and over to the bedroom I froze and my mouth fell open, I squealed in delight and jumped onto the bed, I held onto the blankets, squishing them to myself.

"Oh heavens it's down" I stated squishing it more. Looking up I saw rob with an eyebrow raised.

"Please tell me this is not the only bed." I stated worried.

"No there's one just through those doors" he said pointing to two large French doors.

"Oh ok, so when do I meet the rest of the team?" I asked curious.

"In an hour" he stated, I bit my lip.

"I think I might shower" I said standing up I grabbed my bag and pulled out new underwear, I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door, I stripped out of my clothing. Stepping into the shower I turned it on it felt amazing to have it run down my sore muscles from the flight. Once I finished with my shower I changed quickly, looking at the clock on the wall I saw forty-five minutes had passed.

"Time to meet the maker" I stated walking out I saw rob chatting up a maid, I rolled my eyes.

"Time to go Mr. Smooth" I stated grabbing his shirt collar, and yanking him out of the room.

"Ruin my fun sweet heart if you're jealous" I let him go as he straightened out his shirt.

"Im only a bedroom away" he said smirking.

"Thank you" I said sweetly patting his chest "but I'll take my chances on my own" I stated winking at him, his smirk dropped.

"This way sweet heart" he said leading me to a room not far from ours. He knocked three times.

"Charlie open up" he said the door opened to reveal a handsome man with sharp features I assumed he was Charlie, he moved aside to let us in. I saw left ear, Steve, and my brother then I spotted an older man with white hair he stood.

"Well look at you Alex all grown up" he said I smiled; I ran and gave him a hug.

"I missed you john" I said smiling he let me go we looked to see them staring at us.

"He's known me since I was little, his daughters my best friend" I stated quietly, realization crossed there features.

"So briefing?" I asked.

"Alright have a seat" Charlie said. I sat down in a large squishy arm chair.

"We need you to get into the apartment there keeping the safe with this" Charlie said holding up a small electrical device.

"It sends out sound waves giving us the layout of the place." Lyle state excited.

"Ok" I mumbled.

"Your other job is watch, when we pull this off we need you to watch the cops and be prepared to improve" he said I nodded.

"Decoy and layout got it" I said nodding.

"And the third thing is whatever else we need you to do" he finished.

"Alright so how do I get into the building?" I asked, they all exchanged looks.

"Well" john said "you have to figure that out yourself" he finished earning a sigh from me.

"Should have known you would make this difficult, well im going to bed nice to meet you guys so arivadechi tell tomorrow" I stated walking to the door and quickly exiting, I skipped down the hall, and froze.

"Oh rob darling!" I yelled running back down the hall, rob had just left the door.

"Need the key" I said smiling, he handed it to me I ran back down the hall and opened the door, I left it open as I ran over to the bed and fell onto it, I covered my eyes with my arm.

* * *

alex:well hoped it wasn't to short, remeber flames are for my hot-dogs.


	3. eye candy?

alright to start out i am so sorry its been like almost a year since i've updated so so sorry, umm this one is short but i'm sick and just got back into the flow here, almost my senior year work and everything ugh well yeah not prolonging this anymore read on readers :)

* * *

*THUMP*

"OW!" I squealed falling out of bed, the sheet tangled around my legs, like an octopus trying to eat me which happened to be what I was dreaming about so….

"ahhhh! Octopus kill it kill it…. Oh" I said looking around, hearing someone chuckling I saw rob standing in front of my door.

"Sleep well darling" he said mocking me from the night before I glared. _Two can play at that game rob._

"Yes cupcake I did, now if you would be so kind what time is it?" I asked blowing my bangs out of my face.

"About six a.m" he said a smirk on his face, and at that moment I realized something… I'm in short shorts, and a large tee, and he's wearing pants… nothing else just pants _snot rags_.

"uhh ok I need to get" I stood up walking around him since evidently his egos to heavy to move! "Dressed, and figure something out so uhh?" for momentary brain freeze he turned so we were chest to chest and bare skin touched barely.

"Right you better get to that" he said quietly with a light smirk, my astonished freeze brained moment ended when I realized he was playing me.

"Yeah right" I growled pushing him out of my way, not meanly though, I turned and saw the tv going a soccer game was on.

"So you have a plan?" he asked. _Not till this very moment._

"Yeah" I replied with a smirk "but I'll need a jump suit and work belt"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*knock-knock*

A woman opened the door.

"Ciao" I said cheerily, s nodded.

"sono qui per il cavo" I said pointing to the television behind her, she stepped aside, walking in I turned and smiled to a little girl.

"quindi dove e il box?" I asked he pointed to the wall behind the TV I walked over opened it and saw the wire taking out a screwdriver it had the little tech piece on the end.

"ora" I signaled pressing it in I closed it "ci siete" I said smiling closing the box, she smiled. Walking out the door I smiled.

"Stupid idea my butt rob" I said into the voice piece.

"Yeah yeah don't get cocky Shorty" he replied.

"Never" I said giggling.

"If you two are done flirting... Alex get back ok" Lyle said cutting in on us.

"Yes mother" I replied as I stepped into a company boat and drove it back to headquarters.

Xxxxx

"So night before any jitters" Steve asked me at the bar I nodded.

"Yeah but I'm always jittery" I said turning my head away _this guy seriously creeps me out._

"Always ready to go kind of like a cat hmmm, wonder if you purr" he said leaning over his arm around the back of my chair. _Seriously someone save me anyone please._

"Evening all" I heard a voice say Steve lent away removing his arm, I turned. Let me tell you I have never been happier to see Rob.

"Hi" I said in relief which weirdly sounded kind of dreamy.

"Nice to see you to cupcake" he said, placing my long island down.

"Same here puddin" I said head in my hand, smiling he sat down.

"Ready for tomorrow ally?" he asked resting an arm around the back of my chair , I relaxed.

"Sure thing not like I really have a job anyway" I said crossing my arms "now I just feel like eye candy" I replied sighing.

"Now darling who said you were cute enough to be eye candy" he said a joking smirk on his face.

"Your right" I replied smirking "you truly the eye candy you know I might have a dress that would fit you" I said giving him a once over. He threw his head back and laughed let me say this what a laugh deep and _woah… no no he's pompous dufus snot head that will love you and leave you._

"I do know I'm eye candy pumpkin but, you might want to stop staring" I heard rob say he smirked. I knew the look on my face read confusion.

"I was in deep thought is all" I said.

"what about how deep and beautiful his eyes are" I turned to see Lyle with a dorky smirk when he thought he was being funny and well he was… why because everyone was laughing.

"I think I need to go to bed" I mumbled taking one last sip of my long island I got up.

"Well sir I'm flattered" I said linking my arm with his as I laughed, we entered the elevator before it

"Thank you for the lovely evening" I said curtsying to them with my coat tail ends, turned on my heel and began to walk to the elevator.

"I'll escort ya, need to rest for tomorrow" I heard rob say, I felt him next to me he put his elbow out.

"My lady" closed though I swear I saw Steve looking at me but not just looking, his eyes held something strange, and dangerous.

* * *

okey k remember reviews are sweet berries so please do so, because i loves me some berries, and I'll share to for those who review :) i'll try to update again soon :)


End file.
